Dirty love
by Dunkelheit-Vollmond
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿como ver entonces en los ojos de un alma condenada? -Hagamos algo, parpadea dos veces. Te prometo que la segunda sera sorprendente...-
1. prologo

Prologo.

**Mi nombre es Jane Marie Vellieni. Soy solo una chica normal. O eso supongo. Según Ariene, mi mejor amiga en todo el universo, yo soy especial, y no ese tipo de especial de me importas y eres todo para mi, según ella, yo de verdad tengo algo en particular, que me hace diferente a los demás, algo que nadie mas tiene. Claro que no tengo idea de que es, solo sé que ella así lo cree.**

**La verdad, no se me ocurre otra forma, otra palabra para definir mi vida más que esa: Normal.**

**Ariene Mond, ella si es especial. Mi mejor amiga si ha vivido cosas increíbles, ha viajado a lugares asombrosos y habla más de dos idiomas: español, ingles y alemán. Pero eso es porque sus padres lo hablan. Su madre es estadunidense y su padre alemán, se conocieron gracias a su abuelo, que era socio del padre de su madre. Y así un día decidieron no poder ocultar mas su amor y escaparon hacia un destino desconocido. Increíblemente su abuelo no los desheredó, y para cuando Ariene nació, ya era en si increíblemente rica. Porque si, la familia Mond es increíblemente rica. El padre de Ariene no solo heredo el dinero de su padre (el que en si era mucho), sino también todas sus tierras y negocios. **

**Pero aun así Ariene no pasa mucho tiempo en su casa rodeada de todos sus lujos, por mas raro que parezca prefiere pasársela pegada a mí, pero no es para nada, en lo más mínimo insoportable. Amo estar con ella, contarle todo lo que me pasa en el (poco) tiempo en el que no estamos juntas y oír todo lo que le pasa a ella también. Las tareas dejan de ser aburridas cuando las hacemos juntas, cosa que ya se nos hizo costumbre, aunque ya no tengo que preocuparme más por las tareas por un buen tiempo. Acaban de empezar las vacaciones de verano. Eso si puedo definirlo perfectamente en una sola palabra: Libertad.**


	2. Soledad olvidada

**Soledad olvidada**

**Acomodo mi lacio pelo algo enredado y abro mis ojos un poco para calcular que tan entrada debe estar ya la mañana, pero no encuentro la claridad que buscaba. Miro el reloj en la pared. Son solo las cuatro de la mañana. Dios, primer día de vacaciones y me levanto más temprano que en días de clases. Cierro mis ojos otra vez intentando volver a dormir pero se me hace imposible. Me siento en la cama aun algo desubicada en mi propia habitación. Afuera no se oye nada, todo está muy silencioso, demasiado, ¿Cómo se supone que duerma así?**

**Me esfuerzo en oír algo, el sonido del viento, el canto de los pájaros, el crujir de las ramas, tal vez algún grillo, cualquier sonido que me advirtiera de la vida que se que se lleva a cabo fuera de mi vista.**

**Escucho muy atenta, como si de un momento a otro fuera a poder escuchar a la gente del otro lado del mundo hablar en algún idioma extraño que solo habré escuchado en películas de aventuras y fantasías. **

**O tal vez escucho esperando a que alguien hable, que alguien me llame. Creo que en verdad me siento un poco sola. Podría despertar a mi hermano, pero seguramente me manda a paseo. No, mejor dejarlo dormir. ¿Mama y papa? Menos, vaya a ser que de pronto se crean que aun soy una niñita asustadiza que necesita a sus papis. Bueno, es verdad, si soy algo asustadiza. ¡Pero solo un poquito! Y eso solo lo pueden saber dos personas. Ariene y Hahn, my hermano mayor.**

**Me levanto y me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación en el segundo piso para ver la calle vacía. Un gato madrugador se pasea por el techo de la vecina a paso lento, ocioso. Nada parece preocuparle. La pista y las veredas se ven mojadas por la lluvia de anoche y los arboles mojados irradian frescura con su sola imagen. Me concentro en el olor a lluvia que aún permanece en el ambiente, amo ese olor. Ya me siento un poco más tranquila.**

**Me vuelvo a meter en mi cama y me tapo con las mantas ya que la mañana está fresca. Dudo que me vuelva a dormir, pero al menos estaré cómoda un rato más.**

**Me vuelvo a levantar impaciente porque sea de día. Está bien, en verdad me siento muy aburrida. Había olvidado lo que era estar sola realmente.**

**Observo mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Mi largo cabello de un color castaño muy claro cae sobre mis hombros como una espesa cortina. Es muy largo, me llega hasta la cintura, pero me da tanta pena cortarlo, es muy suave, y además a Ariene le gusta así. A veces se pasa horas peinándolo y pasando sus dedos por el. Encuentro mis ojos de ese verde grisáceo sobre mi blanca piel. A veces me parece que son muy grandes para mi cara. Mi nariz respingada igual a la de mi hermano, mis gruesos y rosados labios, la forma ovalada de mi cara. Una vez Hahn me había dicho que mi cara le recordaba a la luna, la luna llena. Nunca me dijo porque, y realmente yo no lo entiendo.**

**Pero lo que más noto en el espejo es la ausencia de Ariene tomando mi mano y haciendo caras para tomarnos fotos en el que ella dice es el mejor espejo para tomar fotos del mundo entero. Yo nunca fui muy fotogénica en verdad, pero a ella le encanta tener algo para recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntas.**

**Guau, sin duda ya estoy extrañando a Ariene. No es mi culpa que mi mejor amiga me tenga tan acostumbrada a su compañía. Estos últimos días habíamos estado mas juntas que nunca ya que teníamos que estudiar para los exámenes y no tener que hacerlo sola me ponía menos nerviosa por mis notas. Ahora que no tenemos escusas para estar juntas solo nos queda esperar a que salga el sol para poder vernos.**

**Oigo un ruido en la calle, un carro estacionándose enfrente de una casa, y rápidamente me acerco a la ventana a observarlo. Son los vecinos de en frente. Hace poco se habían ido de viaje a algún lugar que ciertamente desconozco y al parecer ya están de vuelta. Los veo bajar del auto. Primero baja el señor Dérange y rodea el auto para abrirle la puerta a su esposa. Ellos no tienen hijos, según Hahn no pueden, por eso me extraña ver cómo abren la puerta de atrás y de esta sale un chico alto, de cabellos rubios. Se voltea a ver a la señora Dérange y me doy cuenta que solo la mitad de su pelo es rubio. No podría asegurarlo, pero creo que es rojo, un rojo oscuro. ¿Qué edad tendrá? No parece ser menor que yo, todo lo contrario, podría tener hasta tres años más que yo.**

**Lo observo atentamente sin miedo a ser vista. Ni que fuera a darse cuenta. No sé si se da cuenta, pero de pronto voltea y me ve fijamente a mi también. Ese único ojo de un celeste cristalino que queda a mi vista me asusta un poco. Esa mirada turbada que me lanza hace que me estremezca inconscientemente. El simplemente se voltea y camina detrás de los Dérange hacía la casa.**

**Al introducirse en la blanca casa lo pierdo de vista. Bien, siempre me pareció que los Dérange estaban locos, pero ir a otro país a adoptar a un chico así estaba fuera de mis expectativas para con ellos. ¿O será que solo es un familiar que viene de vacaciones? En tal caso no tiene por que quedarse tanto tiempo aquí en Cathaira, mi pequeña ciudad.**

**Salgo de mi cuarto y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto mas pegado a la escalera, el de mi hermano. El mío está del lado contrario, al fondo del pasillo. Abro la puerta sin tocar y lo encuentro dormido boca arriba sobre su cama, totalmente destapado. Con los años Hahn había crecido y había dejado de ser mi pequeño hermanito mayor para tomar una apariencia ciertamente algo amedrentadora con lo grande y musculoso que se ha puesto. Al menos si alguien quiere hacerme algo tendrá que vivir con el miedo de que el hermano sobre protector se le vaya encima. **

**En verdad Hahn no es malo en lo más mínimo, mi padre siempre se queja de lo que le falta es una vena de maldad, pero a mí me gusta que sea así, siempre bueno y atento conmigo. El próximo año tendrá que ir a la universidad y me preocupa un poco el hecho de tal vez ir a verlo menos, pero tendré que aprender a sobrevivir sin él. Bueno, pero a partir de mañana. **

**Salto sobre su cama y se levanta exaltado, me ve reír y me tira un almohadazo en la cara.**

**-Jane, ¡Me asustaste!-Me riñe sentándose en la cama.**

**Me acomodo en frente suyo y pongo un dedo sobre mis labios indicándole que no haga ningún ruido. El frunce el ceño en interrogación mas se queda callado.**

**-Escucha,-Le susurro bajito para que nuestros padres no se vayan a despertar-los vecinos acaban de regresar-.**

**-¿Y desde cuando la vida de los vecinos está por encima de mi sueño-Me responde de igual manera volviéndose a recostar en su cama.**

**-Y no vinieron solos-Continuo ignorando su comentario anterior-Trajeron a un chico como de tu edad.-.**

**Inmediatamente se vuelve a sentar y me pide que siga con la mirada.**

**-No lo sé, hasta podría ser mayor que tu,-Le aclaro-pero también podría fácilmente tener mi misma edad.-Le digo. Aunque dudo mucho que ese chico tenga solo 13 años, Hahn tampoco parece un chico de solo 15.**

**-Bueno, algo es algo.-Me dice el encogiéndose de hombros. En nuestro vecindario no hay muchos chicos de su edad y aunque sus amigos vengan a la casa de vez en cuando no es lo mismo que tener a alguien en la casa de en frente. **

**-No, ese no es el punto,-le interrumpo-Es que es algo… no sé, raro.-.**

**-Esa chica Zooe también es muy rara y no parece caerte mal-Me hace recordar a una amiga del colegio, una chica realmente algo rara, con el pelo pintado de un verde oscuro y ropas muy extrañas, pero en el fondo una buena amiga, para quien se dé el tiempo para entenderla.**

**-Cuando bajo del auto me volteo a ver.-Lo callo de un almohadazo en vista de que quiere volver a interrumpirme-¿Cómo supo el que yo estaba allí? No tiene sentido-Hahn asiente prestándome más atención- Y además, no me gusto nada la forma en que me miro… te juro que me dio hasta miedo-le susurro bajito ya no porque no nos oigan, si no con cierta vergüenza.**

**-Jane no me vas a decir que estas asustada-Me dice sonriendo divertido.**

**-¡Y tú te ríes de mi!-Me quejo.-Yo que vengo a contarte y te burlas de mi…-.**

**-Vamos, ni que el chico estuviera tan feo…-Me dice esperando que le cuente la razón de mi miedo.**

**-No lo sé, no lo vi muy bien.-Me levanto de su cama decidida a bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.- ¿Me acompañas abajo a por un vaso de agua?-Le pido.**

**-Ni a la cocina puedes ir tu sola…-Dice levantándose también y baja las escaleras conmigo.**

**Nos quedamos un rato hablando en la cocina hasta que decidimos hacer algo por nuestras vidas. A lo mejor si les preparamos el desayuno a nuestros padres se levantan de buen humor.**

**El timbre de la puerta suena mientras nos despedimos de papá que se va a trabajar. Abro la puerta casi segura de quién es y no me equivoco.**

**-¡Ariene!-saludo a mi mejor amiga con un abrazo.**

**-¡Muy buenos días a todos!-Saluda ella a toda mi familia al deshacerse de mi abrazo.**

**-Que madrugadora eres pequeña-Le dice mi papá acercándose a la puerta.**

**-¿Ya te vas tío Shon?-Le pregunta Ariene a mi papa.**

**-Sí, me tengo que ir a trabajar-Le responde cruzando el umbral-¡Adios princesas!-Se despide cerrando la puerta.**

**Ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina donde se encuentran mi mama y mi hermano desayunando. Me siento para terminar de desayunar y Ariene hace lo mismo a mi lado.**

**-Buenos días tía Laila-Saluda de nuevo Ariene-Hola Hahn-El aludido le sonríe a mi amiga como siempre. Hahn tiene una hermosa sonrisa que casi choca con su enorme y musculosa cuerpo.**

**-¿Cómo amaneciste querida?-Le pregunta cortésmente mi mama.**

**-Muy bien tía, gracias-Le contesta sonriente ella.-Y, ¿Cómo amanecieron ustedes?-.**

**-No muy bien,-Le contesta mi hermano-alguien salto a mi cama en la madrugada muerta de miedo y no me dejo volver a dormir-Me acusa.**

**Inmediatamente Ariene me voltea a ver como si me hubieran señalado, algo nada necesario.**

**-Ay Jane no me digas que otra vez tuviste esas feas pesadillas- Me dice ella tomando mis manos y viéndome preocupada.**

**-¿Qué pesadillas? No, solo… hacia mucho frio-Me invento terminando de comer mi desayuno.**

**-Es que moría de miedo por la idea de morir congelada ella solita-Se burla mi hermano.**

**Me levanto y jalo de la mano a Ariene por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.**

**-¿Me contarás?-Me pide sabiendo que algo pasa.**

**-La verdad no tengo idea de porque me desperté,-Le empiezo a contar entrando al baño en busca de mi cepillo de dientes-pero luego no me podía volver a dormir, entonces me puse a ver por la ventana y me sentía muy solita.-Empiezo a cepillarme los dientes y ella entra al baño también para esperarme.**

**-Ay Jane, ¿Una noche y ya me extrañas?-Me dice de la forma menos burlesca posible, a lo que yo le pongo mala cara. Creo que hoy la gente me está tomando de blanco para las burlas, ¿O es solo mi idea?-Mentira, yo también te extrañe, ¡Mucho!-Me abraza impidiéndome continuar cepillándome los dientes.**

**-Ariene…-Le indico con la mirada que me deje terminar primero.**

**-¡Oh!, jaja cierto-Dice soltándome y dejándome terminar. Con un poco de su ayuda termino de peinarme y ya que ya me había cambiado después de hacer el desayuno y lavarme la cara. No me había puesto nada especial, solo un short de jean y un polo manga cero a rayas de diferentes tonos de verdes. Ariene tampoco va vestida con mucha cosa, solo un short blanco y una camisa celeste. Eso y sus grandes lentes de sol. A ella le gustan mucho esos lentes blancos de luna oscura enormes que lleva a casi todos lados, pero yo prefiero que no los use, prefiero ver el color de sus ojos, ese verde brillante, como de fondo de botella que tanto me gusta. **

**Ahora sí, ya listas nos damos la última revisada en el espejo. Ariene se ve muy linda hoy. Su piel tostada y su pelo marrón medio ondulado hacen un singular conjunto con el color de sus prendas, pero me gusta.**

**-Bien,-Sigo contándole mientras nos vemos en el espejo un rato mas, solo por ver-entonces escuche que los vecinos llegaban-.**

**-¿Los Dérange?-me interrumpe.**

**-Sí, ellos-Le respondo y una traviesa sonrisa se forma en su cara. A Ariene siempre le gusto pasar a saludar, mejor visto a molestar, a los Dérange. Según las vecinas chismosas a la señora Dérange le desagrada totalmente Ariene y no soporta verla ni en pintura, cosa que mi amiga aprovecha al máximo.-Pero no venían solos. No se si de pronto se habrán vuelto locos y habrán usado algún contacto para hacer que les permitan a un par de viejos dementes como ellos adoptar un hijo o algo, la cosa es que te juro que ese chico de verdad esta de miedo.-.**

**-Anda, no puede ser para tanto, hablas como si lo hubieras encontrado chupándole la sangre a la vieja Dérange-Plantea y nos quedamos contemplando la posibilidad de que algo casi tan magnífico como eso sucediera.-¿Cómo era?-Pregunta mas interesada-Se que eres miedosa pero para que te haya asustado un chico que ni conoces algo debe tener.-.**

**-Es que en verdad no le vi muy bien,-Le digo-pero me pareció raro el color de su pelo. Es como si se hubiera pintado la mitad de un color y la otra de otro.-.**

**-¿De dos colores?-Me pregunta a lo que asiento-¿Cuáles?-.**

**-No sé, creo que podrían ser un lado rubio y el otro pelirrojo-.**

**-Guau, tengo que verlo-Me dice emocionada-¡Vamos a ver a la vieja!-Me pide y sonrío.**

**Cruzamos la calle y nos paramos frente a la puerta de la segunda casa más grande de la calle, la de los Dérange. La más grande sin duda es la de Ariene. Nos miramos la una a la otra y sonreímos con complicidad. Llevo mi dedo hasta el timbre e intentamos que nuestra felicidad no se note tan obvia. Presiono el botón del timbre rápido, dos veces seguidas, para que el ruido en lo posible asuste a la señora.**

**Adentro se oye un pequeño gritito y sonreímos satisfechas. Se arma un pequeño alboroto entre los **_**abre! **_**y los **_**abre tu!**_**, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abre y formamos nuestras más dulces sonrisas, solo para la señora Dérange.**

**Claro que las sonrisas se borran de nuestros rostros inmediatamente al ver a quien abrió la puerta. No es ninguno de los Dérange, así que supongo que tiene que ser el chico que vi esta madrugada. Bueno, no supongo, estoy segura de que es él.**

**Ese único ojo que nos deja ver su pelo basta para que intentemos retroceder un par de pasos. Ver ese claro ojo era como ver al encargado de tu muerte acercarse a llevarte a darle una visita al demonio. Ese ojo inexpresivo parece desprender indiferencia y locura a la vez, sin mostrar ninguna de las dos al receptor de su odio. ¿Nos odiara? Su mirada no parece decir lo contrario, es lo más cercano a una mirada matadora que conozco. Es mas, deben de haber sacado eso viéndolo a los ojos. Ese ojo te invitaba a mirar dentro del mismo infierno.**


	3. Voces ocultas

Voces ocultas

Nos tiramos de golpe sobre el gras buscando refugio detrás de un enorme roble. Después de que el chico raro nos abriera la puerta habíamos salido disparadas hacia otra parte totalmente aterrorizadas sin necesidad de que nos digan algo justo cuando la señora Dérange se asomaba por la puerta apartando al chico.

Calmamos un poco nuestras agitadas respiraciones antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Ves como te digo que de verdad da miedo!-Le reclamo.

-¡Pues si!-Me dice-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese chico?¿Estás segura de que no se le metió el diablo?-Me pregunta.

-Ni si quiera nos hablo y salimos corriendo como idiotas-Le digo dándome cuenta de que algunas personas en el parque nos miraban raro.

-¿Viste esa mirada?-Me pregunta-¿Cómo hace para hacer eso? ¡Hasta a mi me dio mucho miedo! Deberíamos denunciarlo, o reportarlo a algún manicomnio. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa vieja Luois Dérange traer a una cosa así a Cathaira?-.

-Ariene creo que estamos haciendo mucho escándalo-Le susurro al oído cuando noto que ya todos los presentes en el parque nos observan con interés.

Nos levantamos haciéndonos las que no vemos a todo el mundo viéndonos y caminamos hacia otro lado donde no nos vean. Nos sentamos en unas bancas ya un poco más tranquilas.

-Debemos vernos muy estúpidas.-Me dice Ariene-Ni siquiera tiene sentido que nos hayamos asustado-.

-¡Claro que lo tiene!-Le digo.-Ese chico tiene cara de loco maniático desquiciado demente malformado medio-abortado endemoniado y, ¡y un montón de cosas más que no recuerdo pero que se que es! me ve extrañada y se ríe parándose de la banca.

-Creo que mejor vamos a pasear,-Me sugiere-a lo mejor y encontramos a alguien interesante.-.

-¡No debiste abrir la puerta!-Me grita Luois mientras miro a cualquier otro lado que no sea esa vieja y arrugada cara-¡Asustaste a esas chicas!-.

La volteo a ver amenazantemente tranquilo como suelo hacerlo ya que es una costumbre incurable de mis pálidas facciones y ella solo me mira algo molesta y regresa a la cocina a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que sonara el timbre.

Vuelvo a subir a la habitación que me dieron mientras durara mi estadía en este lugar. Cathaira no es tan mal lugar en verdad. O al menos no lo es comparado con otros.

Mis ojos recorren la oscura habitación, uno de estos tras una maraña de cabellos rojos que lo protege de los fuertes rayos de sol que penetran por la ventana y de las miradas de las curiosas personas que habitan esta tierra que no dudo me miran ya con un asco y odio sin fundamentos posibles desde ya antes de conocer siquiera mi nombre.

Me paro en frente de la ventana y observo a la gente pasar por la calle como si no pasara nada. Pero en verdad no pasa nada, ese es el problema. Nunca pasa nada. Están acostumbrados a que no pase nada y no creo que acepten que pase algo, mucho menos si no es algo bueno.

¿Pero por qué sería mala mi llegada? O tal vez deba preguntarme por que seria buena. No tiene nada de bueno. Nada en Cathaira va a cambiar en cuanto yo no salga de estas cuatro paredes, ¿pero que si yo no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado como una simple ratita de laboratorio que no debe salir para no asustar a las niñas pequeñas, condenada no solo a los experimentos de un dueño que juega a ser científico si no también a un eterno encierro apartado de la luz y compañía que se encuentran bajo el sol esperando a tener dueño al que sonreírle animadas rodeadas de colores y sonidos distantes de mi actual realidad, muy distantes a decir verdad.

En esta cuarto gris nada encaja, pero nada desentona. Nada es bueno, pero nadie dice que sea malo. Todo es igual porque no hay nadie que diga que es diferente, nadie que lo vea con desprecio o adoración.

Solo cuatro objetos destacan en la habitación no muy grande a comparación del resto de la casa. La cama con su cabecera negra y su colcha de un blanco un poco desgastado, la cómoda al lado de esta haciéndole juego con sus tonos grises y negros, un pequeño armario de caoba que por suerte sobraba en la casa y que ya estaba ocupado por mis pocas prendas y algo apartado de todo lo demás un baúl de un tamaño considerablemente mediano, donde había transportado mis cosas y donde aun guardaba algunas que no sabía dónde poner a la hora de acomodarlo todo y que creo que terminaran quedándose allí.

Me siento en la vieja cama y rechina un poco bajo mi casi nulo peso. Debo admitir que estoy algo delgado, tal vez mucho, pero nunca tuve a alguien que me dé de comer y en verdad después de tanto tiempo pasando hambre ya no necesito comer tanto como el resto. A veces me pasaba horas y horas encerrado en una habitación con llave, alejado de todo ser viviente, con la simple excusa de que era extraño. No era natural. No era simplemente normal. No podía serlo. Nunca pude serlo.

Oigo esa grave voz llamándome desde el piso de abajo reclamando algo de ayuda, o mejor dicho que haga todo el trabajo.

Bajo y Luois me encarga lavar algunos platos y ollas que uso para preparar el almuerzo que guardo en la nevera para mas tarde y se va con su esposo de compras. Seguramente lo hace todos los días, o al menos tiene el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Lo lavo todo con cuidado, con miedo de romper algo y ganarme una golpiza por parte del señor Dérange, que lejos de ser un hombre débil es muy alto y musculoso. Siempre me tocan los altos, musculosos y además con mal carácter.

Regreso a mi habitación sin tener un mejor lugar al que ir.

Abro el baúl que se encuentra al fondo del cuarto apartado totalmente de la luz que entra por la ventana. Observo con dedicación el contenido por unos minutos, hasta que decido tocarlo. Es suave, como el terciopelo de los sillones en la sala de abajo, pero su color blanco esta bañado en manchas oscuras y una que otra rasgadura que si pudiera cosería. Pero sus ojitos negros siguen intactos, brillando incluso en la obscuridad.

_Ellos no te quieren Tore,_ me habla una voz en la nada, _solo yo puedo estar contigo. Vamos Tore, salgamos de aquí._

Contra todos mis deseos cierro el baúl y le hecho candado, intentando escapar de las cosas que me rodean, de los sonidos que me rodean. Solo deseo dormir un poco.


End file.
